Un amor para tu cumpleaños
by La Dama oculta Mistress9
Summary: 30 de junio, estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Serena y Chibiusa! y como parte de mi obsequio para todos los fans es... un super Special Fic conmemorativo! disfrútenlo!


_Hola a todos!!!!!! pues verán este es mi nuevo fic, es un oneshoot, en el foro donde estoy estamos festejando el cumpleaños de serena y Rini, asi que como parte de mi regalo, fue este lindo fic, ojala les guste mucho!!!! espero sus reviews!!!! como nota aclaratoria, van a necesitar you tube, ya que como me lo han dicho... mi escencia es q todo lo hago con música!!! me encanta!!!! jeje no puedo evitar vivir la vida con un soundtrack de cada día!!! sin más palabras los dejo!!!!_

_DISFRUTENLA!!!_

_Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la serie original de Sailor Moon creada por Naoko Takeuchi en 1992, este fic no persigue lucro, unicamente la libre expresion de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación._

Tokio de Cristal, siglo XXX

_Una pantalla gigante proyectaba imágenes de una telenovela…_

_-Mi padre y yo lo hemos decidido… nos mudaremos y así tu podrás casarte con Chris y yo me casaré con Kin-chan…_

_-_AAhhh no puede ser… esa Kotoko es una tonta!!!-_Rei estaba de lo más metida en la telenovela junto con sus inseparables amigas_

-Tienes razón y pobre de Irie-kun si no le hace caso-_Mina también estaba de lo más entrada en la televisión junto a Rei. Las 5 chicas estaban en el sillón, Primero Rei, Luego Mina, y terminaba con Lita, sobre ellas acostada estaba Serena y sentada en el suelo pero recargada en el sillón estaba Amy con sus rodillas flexionadas, todas con su tazón de palomitas y las luces apagadas, con sus pijamas de short debido al calor._

_-¿Tu lo amas?-preguntaba Irie-kun en la pantalla_

_-_No tonto te quiere a ti!!!!

-Callate Serena no dejas oir-_responde Rei_

-Callense las 2!!

-Ahhh genial, ya no me dejaron escuchar lo que dijo Kotoko!!!!-_Amy no despegaba la vista de la pantalla-_

_-Tu me amas a mi, jamás podrás amar a nadie mas!!_

_-Eso es verdad pero…_

_-_Chicas que estan haciendo!!! Ya es tarde!!! Mamá donde esta papa??-_La pequeña niña de cabellos rosas había entrado a la habitación donde las 5 chicas estaban postradas_

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!-_Voltearon las 5 para callarla_

_-No me digas q amas a alguien más!!!-La imagen cerraba con un hermoso beso entre los protagonistas de la historia_

-Ahhhhh!!!-_El suspiro de las chicas no se hizo esperar mientras la escena corría_

-Chicas, esas cosas harán que se les pudra el cerebro!!!

-Ay Chibiusa, es que tu no entiendes las cosas del amor-_Rei estaba aun de lo más embelezada con la telenovela_

-Sii nunca podrás entenderlo hasta que te enamores-_Lita tenia una voz perdida de enamorada_

-Ni loca, esas cosas no son para mi-_el comentario orgulloso de Chibiusa hizo gracia en las chicas que pronto se olvidaron de seguir con la televisión y empezaban más bien a hacer bromas, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió…_

-Ahhh miren ya Llego Endimión!!!, no kieres venir a sentarte con nosotras?? Esto esta divertido-_El comentario de Mina era divertido y tenia esa confianza de los años transcurridos, todas las chicas querían a Endimión como a su hermano mayor._

_-_Papi!!!-_Grito entusiasmada Chibiusa, pero se quedo junto al sillón recargada_

_La autoritaria figura del Rey se dejo ver con la poca luz que permitía la televisión, solo que de pronto encendió las luces y…_

-O_o!!!-_Las 4 chicas se pusieron de pie al instante en que sintieron la luz pero se olvidaron que Serena estaba sobre ellas haciéndola caer al suelo, donde reboto como resorte cosa que causo gracia al Rey_

_-_Chicas… ya veo como trabajan en mi centro de investigación

-Ahh si bueno, respecto a eso, este bueno veras…-_Las chicas no sabían ni que decir al respecto_

_Las chicas estaban de lo más nerviosas ya que detrás de Endimión se encontraban sus guardianes, los 4 generales, los cuales lucian sus resplandecientes armaduras negras con capas que los hacían ver como grandes guerreros._

-Las grandes guerreras protegen mucho a su reina-_Malachite encontraba la situación muy divertida y digna de usar a burla_

-No seas tan duro Malachite, es obvio que la protegen de más… aun cuando la tiran ellas mismas-_respondio satíricamente Jedite_

-Oigan… nosotras cuidamos muy bien a nuestra reina, y además eso no les incumbe!!!-_Rei se defendió y su tono era orgulloso_

-Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen… nos retiramos majestad, que descanse-_Malachite no borraba su sonrisa burlona mientras veia de arriba abajo a Mina como escaneandola, pronto los 4 hicieron una reverencia al Rey y otra dirigia a la Reina y la pequeña Dama y se retiraron._

-Endimión que rayos pasa contigo!!!! Si vas a traer visitas es mejor que nos avises antes para estar preparadas!!!-_Mina estaba al borde de la histeria_

-Si que rayos pasa contigo te lo hemos dicho muchas veces!!! Que sucede???-_Rei al igual que Mina veía con ojos fulminantes a Endimión que solo tenia cara de ¿¿y yo q hice??_

_-_Jejeje chicas no exageren no es para tanto, ellos ni lo notaron n_nU

-Eres hombre muerto Endimion!!!-_Las chicas saltaron del sillón para corretear a Endimión, la escena era divertida, las 5 chicas estaban tras él pero de pronto Endimión tomo a Serena como rehén y comenzó la diversión… pero Chibiusa estaba observando todo en el mismo sillón, solo que se sintió extraña y se dejo caer de espaldas… todas pudieron ver esta escena… solo se veian los pies de la pequeña Chibiusa colgando con su vestido… a lo cual se calmaron todos y decidieron ir a ver lo que pasaba_

_-_Cariño te sientes mal??-_Serena estaba preocupada_

-Mama… dentro de tres días es mi cumpleaños… pronto cumpliré 13 años y no entiendo nada de nada, no se porque a ustedes les gusta ver esas telenovelas aburridas, ni porque se ponen histéricas x un chico, ni mucho menos xq mama y papa se encierran en su habitación y mama a veces ríe muy fuerte cuando esta con él… no entiendo nada!!!

-Chibiusa… esto es simple cariño… se llama amor-_la suave voz de Serena parecía muy clara en sus palabras pero la niña seguía sin entender_

-u_uU no me sacas de la duda mama… me voy a dormir-_Dando un salto desde el sillón se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida…_

_Todos en la habitación se quedaron con rara de Ehhh?? Y sin mas decidieron irse a dormir también, ya que los planes para la fiesta de Chibiusa y Serena iban de lo mejor._

_Al día siguiente los preparativos en el gran salón estaban progresando, los adornos, las flores, los colores, todo estaba perfecto, solo 3 días mas y la gran fiesta se llevaría a cabo…_

-La decoración esta perfecta Amy!!! Los detalles son divinos, muchas gracias por todo!!

-Me agrada mucho que te este gustando Chibiusa, pero me ha ayudado mucho Para Para, ella hace uso de sus habilidades para poner todos esos moños y listones

-AAhhh ya entiendo!! Q bien

_Chibiusa camino al otro lado del salón…_

-Rei ya vi las flores que pondrás son perfectas!!! A mama le gustará mucho!!! Por cierto que haces??

-Ehh.. bueno yo… estoy tomando en cuenta la decoración de Amy para ver donde se van a poner las flores y que resalten

-De verdad?? Vaya… y tu harás los arreglos de flores???

-Si pero me ayudará Bez Bez, ella también tiene un sentido de la estética muy bueno

-Genial!!!

_Chibiusa seguía caminando y vio en la cabina de audio a cierta Rubia…decidió entrar…_

-Que rayos hacen ustedes dos???

-Que tiene de malo Chibiusa?? Se llama Rockear!!! No quieres intentarlo es divertido!!-_Cere Cere y Mina bailaban Rock punk y parecía como si se convulsionaran con guitarras imaginarias y agitaban la cabeza en un constante siii…_

-Ya veo… tu eres la encargada de la música cierto?? ¬.¬U

_-_Siiii no es genial!!! Cere Cere tiene buenos gustos no??!!

-Si ya lo creo!!-_Saliendo de la cabina y dejando a esas 2 danzantes_

_Al llegar a la cocina pudo ver a Lita con su uniforme de chef dando órdenes y probando platillos mientras que Jun Jun estaba sobre una escalera bajando de las repisas algunos ingredientes, Lita se veia tan absorta que decidió no entrar para no interrumpir la procesión de pastas que acababa de entrar por la puerta de servicio…_

_Tan aburrida se encontraba la pobre de Chibiusa que decidió ir a buscar a sus padres y al fin los encontró en un balcón que daba al jardín de rosas…sus padres con sus elegantes trajes imperiales se veían tan grandes… espectaculares, eran la pareja más hermosa del mundo… tal vez del universo…de pronto un fuego interno comenzó a arder en el estomago de Chibiusa…esa sensación desconocida…se sentia como un deseo de ser como ellos…su padre tomo el brazo de su madre y lo acariciaba con tanta delicadeza… su madre solo dejaba que la tocara mientras se recargaba sobre su pecho y… el inevitable beso… todo parecia perfecto… una hermosa pareja… amor a su alrededor, el viento meciendo la larga cabellera de su madre y las hermosas rosas de fondo… Chibiusa sin percatarse estaba roja… absorta en sus pensamientos y con ese deseo de ser y tener algo tan bello…_

-Pero que estoy haciendo… estoy espiando a mis padres!!!!-_Al ser descubierta por ella misma la vergüenza se sintió de lleno huyendo de la escena… sin darse cuenta entro a un ala del palacio que no conocía, estando totalmente desorientada entro en una de las habitaciones pero…-_Que es esto?? Donde estoy????-_La impresión de ver un mundo totalmente ajeno al palacio era para dar un shock…_

_Caminó tratando de ubicar en donde estaba pero no pudo conseguirlo, era como estar en la selva… animales extraños habitaban el lugar, los árboles y la naturaleza era densa y se perdía en poco tiempo y daba vueltas en circulo… no podía regresar por donde había venido…_

_Mientras tanto en el gran salón los Reyes entraron para ver los avances de su fiesta y encontraron que… la fiesta ya había comenzado desde antes con la música de Mina… Amy dando instrucciones a Para Para… Rei cuestionando a Bez Bez respecto a las flores y Lita con Jun Jun dando vueltas por la cocina y entrando y saliendo de nuevo, hojeando el recetario_

-Esta fiesta será estupenda, la pequeña Dama estará contenta con esto verdad amor??-_lo decia con ilusión la Neoreina_

-Sii espero que nuestra hija esté feliz ese día… por cierto la haz visto??

-Ahora que lo mencionas no… Amy!! Haz visto a la Pequeña Dama??

-Eh.. si Serena, estuvo aquí, tiene como 40 minutos que la vi estaba rondando en el salón, no no no noooo dejen ese moño ahí siii más a la derecha!!

-Ah de acuerdo…n_nU

-Todas las chicas estan ayudando mucho, me da mucho gusto que quieran tanto a nuestra hija

-Claro que si!!! Mis amigas quieren mucho a Chibiusa!!! Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tus Generales… ni si quiera se han parado por aquí para los preparativos

-Mis generales están ocupados haciendo otras cosas importantes… como mantener a raya a los enemigos mientras TUS amigas preparan las palomitas para ver la TV

-Que insinúas Endimion?? ¬.¬U mis amigas me cuidan y han protegido TU planeta durante todo este tiempo y NUNCA se han corrompido por los malvados enemigos… como tu generales-_Lanzando una mirada triunfal a Endimión_

-Quieres pelear eh???-_con una mirada picara y una voz tentadora al momento de besar la mano de su hermosa Reina_

-No no no… mejor así déjalo!!! Hay mucha gente!!!-_Cubriendo su boca para ocultar la sonrisa picara que tenia…_

_Al anochecer…_

-Estoy muerta!!-_Se dejaba caer en el sillón la castaña_

_-_Yo también!!! Mis pies me matan, estuve de pie todo el dia-_La peliazul tambien se dejaba caer en el sillón mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Lita_

_-_Ni me lo digas!!! Me va a dar alergia al polen, saliendo del salón me la pasé en el invernadero haciendo arreglos-_Dejándose caer la Pelinegra y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Amy_

_-_Que buen día chicas!!!!-_La rubia estaba de lo más contenta aunq un poco sorda y por eso en lugar de hablar gritaba_

_-_Mina no grites!!! Te escuchamos!!!-_Gritaba rei para que la escuchara Mina_

_-_Que??-_Dejandose caer en el sillon imitando a las demas_

_-_Eso pasa cuando escuchas música a alto volumen Mina

-Que dijiste Amy-_Gritando-_A que no saben la noticia!! Conseguí que viniera un súper grupo a la fiesta, son amigos mios de la universidad de Música, se llaman Three Ligths, son geniales!!

_-_Mina no grites!!!!!!!!-_Rei sentía que sus oídos le sangraban por tener a la Rubia a lado_

_-_Jajaja lo siento!!

-Chicas… han visto a Chibiusa??-_Entro desconcertada Serena y con la preocupación en sus ojos seguida por Endimion_

-No la encontramos por ningún lado-_Endimión estaba también preocupado pero se notaba más calmado que su esposa_

-No puede ser!!! No la volvimos a ver después de que estuvo en el gran salon viendo los preparativos-_contestando Amy más para ella misma que para los demás_

-Habrá que preguntarle a sus guardianas no??-_Lita compartía la preocupación de sus amigas_

-Oigan este capitulo no lo había visto!!! Ajajajajaja-_Mina no escuchaba absolutamente nada de lo que decían y había prendido el televisor a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿Qué rayos te pasa?... aun seguía gritando x cierto…-_Que??? Si no quieren no lo vean!!!

-Mina, Chibiusa se perdió!!!- _Gritaba Rei casi al oído de Mina_

_-_Como se que lastimo?? Pues que estaba haciendo??

-Ay Mina!!!-_todos_

_Todos comenzaron a buscar a la pequeña Dama… pero nadie dio con ella_

_Mientras tanto en el extraño mundo…_

-Ya oscureció… Mama… Papa… donde están??? Tengo mucho sueño… he caminado mucho… chicas donde están??… no debí dejar mi comunicador en mi cuarto… Chibiusa eres una tonta!! Por eso Luna me lo había dado… no puedo creerlo, siempre me repitió lo mismo… "no lo dejes Chibiusa, es por tu bien" pero claro… yo de tonta dejándolo aaaassshhh!!!

_En el palacio…_

_-_Artemis tienes alguna pista de mi hija??-_Endimion comenzaba a perder la paciencia_

-Lo ultimo que tenemos majestad, es que ella se fue hacia el ala Oeste del palacio… ahí es donde Diana dejó de sentir su energía

-Endimión… el ala Oeste es donde esta…

-Si, no te preocupes, esto ya es más fácil, le avisaré para que me ayude a buscarla, no pudo haber ido muy lejos

_En el extraño mundo…_

_Extrañas criaturas aladas comenzaban a volar por todos lados, pero la pequeña Dama estaba dormida, solo escuchaba sonidos como de caballos pero era demasiado su cansancio y hambre como para mantener lo ojos abiertos… la ultima imagen fue… unos hermosos ojos caramelo…_

-Todo esta bien, ya encontraron a Chibiusa, la traerán al palacio por la mañana

-Me alegra tanto amor-_Abrazando a su esposo_

-Bien chicas, no se preocupen más, pueden irse a descansar, muchas gracias por ayudarnos

-Me duele mucho mi cabeza… ya no siento mis oidos .

-Eso te pasa por encerrarte con música muy alta

-Rei tiene Razón, es mejor que descanses Mina-_la voz de Lita era entre burla y seria_

-Si, ya vámonos chicas-_La dulce voz de Amy animo a todas para irse a descansar, incluyendo a los reyes._

_Al día siguiente…_

-Donde estoy?? No recuerdo este lugar…-_Flashback recordando las plantas y de pronto esos ojos caramelo_

-Buenos días Pequeña Dama, que tal dormiste?

-Eh? Quien eres??-_Un apuesto joven de cabellos claros y ojos caramelo se acercaba a su cama, su expresión era dulce, la había cautivado tanto que se sonrojo sin darse cuenta_

-Mi nombre es Helios, soy el guardian de este reino

-Guardian? Reino?? P-pero… se supone que con el nacimiento de Tokio de Cristal las naciones se unificaron y solo quedo un solo reino, que es de de mis padres…-_Chibiusa no salia de su asombro, no podia dejar de ver esos ojos caramelo tan dulces, pero tenia sus dudas por lo que le acaban de contar_

-Eso es verdad, pero te lo explico cuando te prepares para desayunar, nos veremos abajo Alteza-_Haciendo reverencia sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él_

-Ehhh….-_Sin salir de su asombro Chibiusa estaba de lo mas sonrojada, hasta q salio de su embelezo corriendo a arreglarse lo mejor que pudo con las nuevas ropas proporcionadas por el anfitrión_

-Ahhh veo que le ha quedado bien la ropa Alteza-_Helios no paraba de mirar a la Pequeña Dama, era muy hermosa y se parecia mucho a sus padres_

-Helios dime, que es este lugar? Es hemoso!!!

-Tengo una idea, salgamos al jardín!!-_Tomando la mano de la princesa regalándole un dulce beso_

_-_Si!! _"Este es un sueño?? No, no puede ser… ojala que no!!"-con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista embelezada hacia Helios_

_El jardín era un lugar hermoso, todo a su alrededor era verde, flores de colores y varios animalitos, lo que llamo la atención fueron unos hermosos corceles alados_

-Pegasos?? Pero… los pegasos no existen, son mitos

-Claro que no majestad… este reino es Ilusión, como sabe, el cristal de plata tiene la propiedad de purificar los corazones y darles bondad y cariño, mientras que el cristal de oro le proporciona calidez y esperanza, pero de esa esperanza, nacen los sueños, esos hermosos sueños fueron tantos que ya no cabían en los corazones de las personas, así que el cristal dorado creo otro reino, el reino de Ilusion, todo lo que ves, es real, fue creado gracias a los corazones y sueños de las personas

-Es realmente hermoso… este lugar es… hermoso en verdad!!!-_Siendo atraida hacia un hermoso pegaso blanco que sobresalia del resto acercándose y acariciandolo_-Helios… ¿como llegue hasta aquí?

-Alteza, Ilusión es un reino lleno de magia, sueños y deseos… si llegaste hasta él fue que tenias un gran anhelo en tu corazón

-Un anhelo?-_Flashback "Tan aburrida se encontraba la pobre de Chibiusa que decidió ir a buscar a sus padres y al fin los encontró en un balcón que daba al jardín de rosas…sus padres con sus elegantes trajes imperiales se veían tan grandes… espectaculares, eran la pareja más hermosa del mundo… tal vez del universo…de pronto un fuego interno comenzó a arder en el estomago de Chibiusa…esa sensación desconocida…se sentia como un deseo de ser como ellos…su padre tomo el brazo de su madre y lo acariciaba con tanta delicadeza… su madre solo dejaba que la tocara mientras se recargaba sobre su pecho y… el inevitable beso… todo parecia perfecto… una hermosa pareja… amor a su alrededor, el viento meciendo la larga cabellera de su madre y las hermosas rosas de fondo… Chibiusa sin percatarse estaba roja… absorta en sus pensamientos y con ese deseo de ser y tener algo tan bello"_

-Sucede algo Alteza?

-No no!! Eehh…. Podriamos caminar un poco?…

-Será un honor-_Con su hermosa mirada tan dulce, tierna y su expresión calmada que le daba la seguridad de que todo estaría bien_

_Mientras en el palacio…_

-buenos días a todos!!!!!!!

-Buenos días Mina!!!-_contestaron sus inseparables amigas y los reyes_

-Tu si que te tomas en serio eso del sueño de belleza

-Pero claro que si Rei, como la diosa de la belleza tengo q lucir como tal!!!-_Cerrando su puño frente a ella mirando hacia arriba como un acto de alcanzar su meta_

_-_Tu no cambias Mina-_reía Serena de lo mas alegre al ver q sus hermosas amigas seguían siendo las mismas, su lealtad y amistad eran las mejores_

-Por cierto Endimión, dime, sabes algo de Chibiusa?

-Si Lita, ella regresará en un rato más al parecer se escabullo al reino de Ilusión, ya hable con Helios, dice que esta bien y que él se hará cargo de ser su escolta hasta que este con nosotros

-Me alegra tanto-_Los ojos de Lita se cristalizaron, era un gran alivio para ella y para las demás, ya que la querian tanto como a una hermana menor, simplemente era alguien especial para todos_

_Horas mas tarde en Ilusión…_

-Alteza, este es el camino que conduce al palacio de Cristal, debemos seguir

-Si… He-Helios…

-Si Alteza

-Llamame Chibiusa si?

-Claro que si Chibiusa-_al decir su nombre, sus mejillas se sonrojaron haciendo un contraste perfecto con el color de sus ojos… Chibiusa de nuevo embelezada en su nuevo amor no vio por donde piso…_

_-_Ahh!!!

-Chibuisa estas bien??

-Si, si, estoy bien-_Intentando levantarse-_Ahhh mi tobillo, no… no puedo… me duele mucho!!! Que tonta soy-_sus ojos se cristalizaron al borde de sacar lágrimas de dolor_

-mmm… -_inspeccionando el tobillo-_torciste el tobillo y esta inflamándose, será mejor que te cargue ya estamos cerca del palacio- _sin darle oportunidad a respuesta alguna Helios tomo a Chibiusa_

-Helios, que haces, esto es vergonzoso!!!-_su pena mas bien era como una enorme montaña de emociones en su interior provocando el rojo total de su rostro_

_Pocos minutos después llegaron al Palacio de cristal_

-Chibiusa!!!

-Mama!!!!

-Chibiusa que te paso??

-Ahh yo… esque…

-Que te hizo Helios…???-_Endimión casi fulminaba a Helios cuando lo vio cargandola_

-No no Papa, fui culpa mia, no me fije y pise mal

-Vamos Chibiusa hay q desinflamar ese tobillo-_Amy habia estudiado medicina y era la médico de las scouts, asi que ella se haría cargo de todo_, _Helios deposito con cuidado a Chibiusa en los brazos de Lita_

-Me retiro, Majestades-_Haciendo una reverencia a Serena y Endimión, los cuales regresaron con una calida sonrisa y un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza-_ Chibiusa… cuidate mucho-_tomando su mano, le dio un suave beso que estremeció su piel y sonrojo en automático sus mejillas_

-Ehhhh!!!!!!-_Endimion casi queria matar a Helios, pero entre Serena, Mina y Rei intentaron detenerlo dandole oportunidad a Helios de escapar_

_Ya por la noche Chibiusa se encontraba en su habitación encerrada, no habia querido comer con sus padres ni con las scouts, ni con sus amigas las Amazon quartet, nadie sabia lo que hacia alli dentro…_

-Shhh… silencio chicas… esta misión es vital, no hagan ni un ruido!!-_Las 4 scouts hablaban en susurros, apenas y entre ellas se escuchaban_

-Vital para quien Mina?? Tu nos metiste en esto

-Silencio Rei, no escucho que pasa ahí dentro!!-_Lita se pegaba a la puerta lo mejor que podía para escuchar lo que pasaba dentro_

-Chicas esto esta mal, si nos atrapan nos van a regañar!!

-Amy, tu siempre tan conciente… si no querias podias no haber venido!!!-_Mina observandola con ojos picaros_

-jumjumjum (sonido de risas contenidas de las otras 3 chicas)_-Amy solo bajo la mirada sonrojada ante la verdad que sus amigas le echaban en cara, de pronto se escucho un sonido que no podia ser mas que de…_

_-HEY HEY TAN SOLO SIGUE MIRANDOME TUS LABIOS ESTAN ACERCANDOSE EL CORAZÓN PUEDE ESTALLAR!! NO IMPORTA COMO SEA NO IMPORTA CUANDO, VEN Y TE ACEPTARE INCLUSO AUNQ ESTES HERIDO O SI LAS LAGRIMAS NO DEJAN DE CAER, AUNQ TENGA Q PELEAR CONTRA EL MUNDO SABES QUE TE PROTEGERE, TE AMO!! NO HAY PORQUE USAR PALABRAS PARA TI, UN ULTIMO BESO… Y PARA SIEMPRE… (You tube__.com/watch?v=JwZ_i2q-M-E__)_

-Esa canción… -_Lita no salía de su asombro_

_-_No puede ser…-_Mina tapaba su boca, su expresión era de total sorpresa, un shock total_

-Esto… es bueno o malo??-_Amy estaba roja totalmente, su expresión era de total shock, a Rei no le salian palabras estaba asombrada_

-Mejor vamonos de aquí!!!-_El comentario de Lita fue el mas indicado y asi lo hicieron las chicas_

_Al fin el día había llegado… 30 de junio… el cumpleaños tan esperado de la Neo Reina Serenity y la Pequeña Dama Serena… El gran salón estaba exquisitamente adornado por Amy, tonos blancos y rosas sobresalian en la decoración, listones, globos, moños, todo era estupendo… las flores eran rosas rojas q en los arreglos iban acompañados con otras flores de tono blancos y rosas, que habia el contraste perfecto. La música estaba en manos de Mina, alegres melodías de violin, jazz, y otras instrumentales que le daban a la escena la magnificencia que se merecia, el ambiente perfecto, los invitados no paraban de elogiar la fiesta, la comida también era exquisita, deliciosa, nadie podía contenerse a probar cada uno de los platillos que Lita había preparado con tanto cariño para sus amigas,_

_Las 4 sailor estaban reunidas, cada una con sus trajes de fiesta, parecían Princesas, todas ellas estaban hermosas, nadie podia negar el verlas y sonreir. Cada una de ellas estaba acompañada por cada uno de los generales que eran la guardia del Rey, al igual que las chicas, los generales estaban engalanados pero no con trajes de guerreros, sino con Tuxidos, los 4 lucian varoniles y guapos, todas las mujeres querian bailar con ellos._

_Los Reyes por su parte estaban complacidos con la fiesta, y Serena estaba de lo más animada recibiendo regalos, Endimión por su parte no dejaba de ver lo radiante que lucia su esposa, era como una estrella en un cuarto oscuro, ella lo iluminaba todo con su sonrisa._

_-_Serena

-Si Endimion?

_Acercando sus labios al oido de su hermosa esposa_

-Eres la estrella más brillante esta noche

-Endimion-_Serena se puso roja, el amor por Endimión no acabaría a pesar el tiempo, no importa cuantas veces tuviera que luchar por su felicidad, todo lo valia con tan de ver la sonrisa de su gran amor y estar entre sus brazos un día mas_

_Paseando distraida la Pequeña Dama se notaba preocupada, buscando algo entre la gente, pero no lo podía encontrar, un poco angustiada decidió rendirse, y salir, pero…_

You tube .com/watch?v=Gp-qx5Zy3z8

_BUSCO TU AMOR!! BUSCO TU AMOR!! DULCE SONRISA QUE BRILLA EN LA ETERNIDAD BELLO LUCERO QUE SIEMPRE ME HACE FELIZ… ERES MI MAS GRANDE TESORO!!! ETERNA LUZ DE ESTRELLA..._

_La música empezó a sonar, pronto el grupo acaparaba la atención, los Three Lights eran el éxito en la fiesta… la hermosa letra pronto llego al corazón de Chibiusa, lo que hizo entristecerse… así que decidió salir del salón, dando media vuelta…_

_-_O_O!! Helios???? Q-q-q-que haces aquí??

-Feliz Cumpleaños Chibiusa!!! –_Entregándole a la Pequeña Dama una caja pequeña con envoltorio de regalo_

-Helios… gracias-_Embelezada en la mirada del chico sin percatarse del sonrojo de sus mejillas_

-Quieres salir?-_Ofreciendo su brazo_

_-_Si…-_hipnotizada por la mirada de Helios sin percatarse quienes la miraban, tomo el brazo de su acompañante_

-Parece que la Pequeña Dama ha dejado de ser Pequeña…

-Tienes razón Haruka, ya se ha convertido en una señorita, pronto será toda una Dama

_Las 4 outer Scouts se encontraban observando desde el extremo opuesto, Haruka con Tuxido blanco, Michiru como siempre hermosa, Setsuna con elegancia igualmente disfrutaba la escena de la Pequeña Dama, sus labios no dejaban de sonreir, era un orgullo para ella ser testigo de su primer amor. Hotaru se limito a sonreir ante la escena_

_-"Chibiusa… ya eres una señorita, la digna princesa que con gusto es mi amiga"-los pensamientos de Hotaru cristalizaron sus ojos de orgullo al ver a su amiga tan enamorada y feliz_

_-_Oigan chicas, que opinan?-_Mina observaba de lejos junto con sus amigas, como se retiraban Helios y Chibiusa_

-opino que lo hicimos muy bien-_Rei estaba contenta con los resultados de su plan_

-Al fin chibiusa conoce el amor!!! No podíamos quedarnos sin hacer nada

-Tienes razón Lita, después de escuchar una hermosa canción de amor, solo puede significar una cosa

-Esta enamorada!!!!-_Las 4 chicas reían y gozaban, su plan habia sido un éxito, después de escuchar la canción en el cuarto de Chibiusa habian corrido al cuarto de comunicaciones a invitar a Helios a la fiesta, no hay mejor regalo que tener un amor en tu cumpleaños, al menos eso es lo que las 4 pensaban_

-Así que ustedes lo planearon????-_La sombría voz detrás de las chicas las saco de su alegria_

_-_E-e-e-endimión… no es que bueno tu entiendes, si si si, teníamos q hacerlo, era nuestro regalo-_Tartamudeaban las chicas_

-Y yo les voy a dar mi agradecimiento por esto!!!!-_Endimion caminando rápidamente detrás de las chicas para no llamar la atención de los demás mientras las chicas caminaban aterradas_

_Serena solo reía de cómo su esposo reprendía a sus amigas y a lo lejos también las 4 outer reían divertidas con la escena_

_La diversión en la fiesta era total, cada persona lo disfrutaba al máximo_

_-_Chibiusa… abre mi regalo

-Si!!-_Abriendo la cajita se sorprendió al ver una hermosa esfera que brillaba como si tuviera luz propia, dentro podía distinguir algunas imágenes que pertenecían a Ilusión y al hermoso Pegaso blanco, la esfera estaba sostenida por estrellas y corazones que le daban el soporte perfecto-_ Helios es hermosa!!!!

-Es un transmisor, con él podremos platicar sin que tengas que ir hasta Ilusión, podremos hablar todos los días-_El sonrojo llego de pronto-_ Bueno… si quieres claro

-Si, hablaremos todos los días-_poco a poco los dos se perdían en la mirada del otro, sin percatarse de cómo, Helios abrazo a Chibiusa y ella le correspondió_

-Feliz cumpleaños Princesa-_sellando sus labios con el más tierno e inocente de los besos, el primer beso de Chibiusa, el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido y que las chicas hicieron posible…_

-Michiru… no crees que deberíamos de decirle a Endimion lo que esta haciendo su hija en este momento??

-Si quieres arruinar el momento me parece perfecto Haruka

-No creo que el Rey les haga caso… él esta en los mismo asuntos que su hija-_el comentario de Hotaru desvió la atención de las outer para dirigirlas al balcón opuesto de donde se encontraba Chibiusa_

_-_Mi amor… tu cumpleaños… te hace feliz?

-Si… sabes Endimión, me hace muy feliz este día…

-Aun no te he dado mi regalo

-Jajaja no necesito nada mas, solo mira a tu alrededor, las personas están felices, hay amor aquí-_Dentro de la fiesta los Three Lights seguían tocando y animando la fiesta, las Sailor Scouts estaban reunidas, las 4 inner y las 4 outer reian y disfrutaban su compañía, además de disfrutar con los 4 generales, la imagen era de amor y amistad, reian, jugaban, se bromeaban entre ellos, ponian caras graciosas-_ Además creo que ya me haz dado el mejor de los regalos al crear Ilusión, gracias a ti la felicidad de nuestra hija este día no tiene limites

-Por eso me gustas tanto Serena… Siempre feliz gracias a la felicidad de los demás, eres la estrella más brillante ya no solo de esta noche, sino de todo el universo-_Sellando sus labios los reyes se dejaban llevar por el amor de sus corazones que había trascendido através de los siglos y las batallas._

_Dentro la fiesta se celebraba con armonía, calidez y amor, tanto las Sailor Scouts como los guardianes estaban felices por la familia real, cada quien… con su cada cual… no hay mejor regalo, que un amor en tu cumpleaños…_

_Fin._

_********_

_Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y ahora siiii festejemos a las 2 conejitas más divertidas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! weeeee!!!!! espero sus reviews!!!!!!_


End file.
